


Red eyes

by jaiarts



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaiarts/pseuds/jaiarts
Summary: Berlín broke up with Tatiana and he is sAD, but he won't talk to Palermo about it





	Red eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, enjoy

Palermo was working. Everything was so littered with papers that you couldn’t even see an inch of the gigantic desk they were on; blueprints from the Bank of Spain, workers’ timetables, sheets of paper filled with names of different types of thermal lances... He was focused studying all of this when he heard a ‘click’ coming from the front door, and a familiar voice resonating through the hall.  
“It’s not fair!”.  
“Andrés?” asked Palermo.  
“Why does this always happen to me? What the fuck am I doing wrong?”- said Berlin while he threw his coat and his hat carelessly on a chair. His eyes were red and so was the tip of his nose. Palermo wouldn’t have given it any importance and he would have blamed it on the cold, if it weren’t for the way his partner in crime was yelling and cursing through the halls. He left his papers and walked to Berlin, who was pouring himself a glass full of whisky.  
“What happened? Did the monks politely asked you not to sing with them anymore?” Palermo joked, trying to steal a smile from him.  
“I’m not in the mood, Martín”. Berlin looked pretty pissed, however, his voice sounded almost like a whisper.  
“C’mon, tell me what happened. You know you can always talk to me”. After five years, Palermo considered himself Berlin’s best friend and he always tried to support him as much as possible.  
Every time Berlin arrived with a new woman, claiming that she was the love of his life, Palermo was there. Every time that same woman left after a few months, because she got every single penny she could or because she was tired of him, Palermo was there. Any other person would end up fed up watching Berlin make the same mistakes over and over again, and they would end up leaving. But not Palermo. He couldn’t. He couldn’t leave Andrés alone. Just as he was not able to confess his feelings for him.  
“Leave me alone”. Berlin’s words snapped Palermo out of his thoughts. “Leave me alone, I don’t want to talk about it”.  
“Alright”.  
Berlin took the whisky bottle and left to his room, he slammed the door and Palermo just stood there, with his gaze lost somewhere.

Late at night, Palermo was still checking the heist plans. He needed to keep his head busy until Berlin was ready to talk to him.  
Berlin had stayed all day locked up in his room, drinking whisky and listening to old romantic songs.  
"Enough", thought Palermo, "I need to get him out of there". He stood up and headed to Berlin's room; he was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. A wave of air that reeked of alcohol slapped his face.  
"Martin..." Berlin's voice was raspy and low, it sent shivers down his spine.  
"You need to go out. Let's go somewhere for dinner, Andrés" Berlin stood there, without saying a word. Then, as Palermo was about to open his mouth again, he took him by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer. The smell of alcohol grew stronger and he noticed Berlin's eyes were watery and red.  
"Martin..." Berlin repeated, he got closer to him and stared at his lips "Would you kiss me?”.  
Palermo's eyes were wide open "What?!” he couldn't believe what Andrés just asked him. It was clear that he was too drunk to think straight. "C'mon Andrés, why don't you take a cold shower, sober up a bit". He took Berlin's hand off his shirt, took his arm behind his neck and held his side "You're starting to speak nonsense".  
Berlin didn't protest and he let Palermo drag him towards the bathroom. Once there, while he was helping Berlin undress, Palermo couldn't help but repeat that line over and over in his head "They say kids and drunk people always tell the truth... don't they? No, that can't be right" - Berlin got into the shower while wearing his underwear and socks and he turned on the shower, cold water started running -"I'll just wait outside, shout if you need help" Palermo said. Berlin didn't answer, he just nodded and looked down at the drain.  
Palermo waited outside Berlin’s bathroom, trying to understand what had gotten into him, he had never had such an intense breakdown after getting dumped by one of his lovers. What could have been different this time? Maybe he spent a bit too much money? Maybe... she was pregnant? Did he wanted to be a father...?  
"What if she was pregnant and didn't let him see the children?"- But Palermo couldn't continue his train of thought, as Berlin had just came out of the shower and was standing at the brim of the door, with a towel around his waist.  
“Why are you here?”  
Palermo was shocked, “what do you mean? I told you I was going to wait out-“  
“Why are you here with me? Why did you agree to move in with me?”  
Palermo laughed, “C’mon, hermanito, you know we’re partners; besides, you offered me to stay here, I simply accepted, don’t give it much thought and go sleep that alcohol off”.  
Berlin didn’t insist, he was too tired to. He went straight to his bed and Palermo turned off the lights and left. 

The next morning, Berlin had woken up early, he made breakfast for both of them and brought it into the garden.  
When Palermo woke up, he found a full display of various fruits, toasts, jams, juices, etc.  
“Sorry” Berlin said softly, “You had to take care of me yesterday, so I tried to repay you with a nice breakfast”- Palermo smiled, “you shouldn’t have, I will always help you”  
They both sat down and enjoyed the meal while some monks passed through the corridors.  
“Martin, can I ask you something?”  
Palermo looked at Berlin and nodded – “I need you to be honest with me”.  
“You know I always am”.  
“Do you think I am unworthy of love?” Berlin leaned back on the lounger he was sitting on.  
“I- Of course you are worthy, why wouldn’t you be worthy of love?” Palermo was completely caught off guard by this question, how could he think that way? Well… He really wasn’t one to talk, after concealing his feelings for years, was he?  
“Do you really think so? Berlin looked at Palermo “Are you being truly honest to me?”  
“Andrés. I told you. I’m always honest with you.”  
“But that’s not true”.  
“What?”  
“You never answered my question”.  
“Andrés, I just did what are y-“  
“Would you kiss me?”  
Palermo’s face turned pale and his heart felt like he was going to burst out of his chest. Andrés wasn’t drunk anymore, but did he really mean it? Did he really want him to kiss him?  
“Andrés I...” He looked at the other man’s lips.  
That was the cue.  
Berlin cupped Palermo’s face between his hands and smiled. They were both so close to each other that they could feel they’re breath, growing faster.  
He asked again, “would you kiss me, Martin?”  
Palermo answered, without breath, almost in a whisper “yes”.  
They both kissed, slowly, softly.  
When they broke apart, neither of them could stop smiling.  
“I’m such a fool, I’ve been looking for the love of my life all this time when I had him right by my side”  
Martín smiled, and they kissed again.


End file.
